Mémoires d'outretombe
by Sln
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione est partie, laissant derrière six lettres et six amis. Comment vont réagir ces amis à sa perte? Venez voir si ça vous intéresse.


**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKRowling. Le scénario est à moi.

**Note :** Mémoires d'outre-tombe est mon premier one-shot, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce OS en cours de français, alors que nous étudions les « Mémoires d'outre-tombe » de Chateaubriand. D'ailleurs, le titre de mon OS vient de Chateaubriand. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.

Je dédicace ce one-shot à **Harana**, pour son soutient et toutes ses magnifiques reviews qui me donnent le courage de continuer d'écrire certaines de mes fics où je désespère, notamment pour **« Rencontre avec soi-même »** qui est écris par ma sœur et moi, sous **Selerya**. Je dédie aussi "Mémoires d'outre-tombe" à ma petite sœur **Shunrya**, qui a pleuré en lisant les premières pages de mon OS. Ce one-shot est pour toi ma petite "madeleine-éponge" ;)

_**Mémoires d'outre-tombe**_

Ca y est. Je viens de finir d'écrire la dernière lettre, le dernier témoin de mes aveux à ceux que j'aime, ceux que je respecte. Cela va faire un an que j'ai perdu mes parents, un an que la douleur de leur perte est toujours aussi vivace à mon souvenir. A cette douleur, s'ajoute à mon cœur celle de la perte de mon jeune frère, tué par des mangemorts il y a un mois, lors de la bataille finale.

Malgré toutes les pertes que ce combat engendra, nous gagnâmes la bataille. Aujourd'hui je livre un autre combat, un combat invisible que je suis entrain de perdre. Je lutte contre un ennemi qu'aucuns sorts, qu'aucunes potions ne peuvent vaincre. Cet ennemi porte un nom simple chez les moldus. Un cancer. Je suis entrain de mourir d'un cancer du poumon.

Moi, Hermione Granger, adolescente de 17 ans qui a connu la guerre et ses horreurs, je suis entrain de succomber à un cancer causé par un sortilège de Magie Noire. Quelle ironie ! Echapper à l'Avada Kedavra, à l'Imperium et à d'autres sorts de mort et de torture pour finir achevée par un vulgaire cancer. Enfin, c'est la dure injustice de la vie.

En bonne Gryffondor, j'aurai préféré mourir sur le champ de bataille, mourir aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mourir avec honneur. Pour être honnête, j'aurai préféré mourir au combat pour ne pas que mes amis me voient agoniser et m'éteindre à petit feu. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry et Ron aient remarqué mon état de santé. Je n'en dirais pas autant de Remus, Dumbledore et Rogue.

Mais que puis-je y faire ? Je ne veux pas voir la pitié, la tristesse et la douleur dans leurs yeux. Est-ce être égoïste que de vouloir souffrir seule, sans être prise en pitié par ceux auxquels on tient ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je sens que mon corps faiblit de plus en plus. Dans quelques jours je ne serais plus, et je retrouverais enfin ma famille.

J'ai fini d'écrire ma dernière lettre. Je glisse le parchemin dans son enveloppe, la ferme et écris le nom du destinataire à l'encre rouge et or. Je prends les cinq premières lettres et y joins celle que je viens de terminer. Je me lève et les range avec précaution dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau. Je ferme à clef le tiroir et vais me coucher. Si je passe la nuit, je serais bien contente.

$oxo$oxo$

Lorsque je me réveille, je sais. La douleur dans mes poumons est insupportable. Je me lève difficilement, je vais prendre une douche et m'habille lentement. J'ai terminé ma septième année à Poudlard il y a une semaine. Avec Harry, Ron et Drago Malefoy, nous passons les vacances d'été à Poudlard, avec les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et Lupin, les autres professeurs étant allés fêter la disparition de Voldemort avec leur famille.

Depuis ma sixième année, depuis que j'ai appris par inadvertance que Drago ne voulait pas être mangemort, lui et moi sommes amis. Harry et Ron ne le tolèrent que depuis qu'il s'est retourné contre son père, lors du dernier combat. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour un Malefoy deviendrait ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, un Potter et un Weasley ?

Après m'être habillée, je sort de ma chambre et descend dans la Grande Salle pour tenter de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Depuis que je lutte contre mon cancer, j'ai beaucoup maigri. Le peu que je mange sert à me donner juste assez de force pour continuer mon combat, mais à peine. Lorsque j'entre dans la salle, ils sont là, tout les six, ils me regardent marcher vers eux.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, sourit Dumbledore. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Ses yeux bleus me scrutent, cherchant ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

- Très bien Monsieur, assurais-je. Professeur Rogue, professeur Lupin, dis-je en inclinant la tête en signe de bonjour.

Rogue répond par son habituel grognement et par un signe de tête, alors que Lupin me sourit chaleureusement en me répondant.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Je fais le tour de la table, et fais un bisou sur la joue à Ron, et vais m'asseoir entre Harry et Drago.

- Mione, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un ? me demande Harry, avec une étincelle malicieuse dans ses beaux yeux vert.

- A oui, t'as raison. Bonjour Drago, fis-je en embrassant le Serpentard sur la joue.

- Salut petite Lionne, répond-t-il, narguant Harry.

Je vois Harry croiser les bras sur son torse et bouder. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il fait ça, je craque.

- Harry, ne fais pas semblant de bouder, je fonds à chaque fois !

- C'est bien pour ça que je le fais, dit il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Nous mangeons dans une ambiance calme et détendu, jusqu'à ce que je demande le jus de citrouille à Rogue.

- Vous pouvez-venir le chercher vous-même Granger.

Je souris à cette remarque, heureuse que la guerre ne l'ait pas changé. Je me lève alors et vais chercher le pichet de jus de citrouille. Quand je reviens à ma place, Harry et Drago ont les sourcils froncés. Oh oh, ça sent pas bon.

- Mione, donnes moi ton poignet, me demande Harry.

- Non, il est très bien dans ma manche de pull, répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

- Pull qui est largement trop grand pour toi, fait remarquer Drago.

- Et alors, j'ai le droit de porter des vêtements amples, me défendis-je.

- Bien sûr, sauf quand ce pull était à ta taille il y a à peine un mois, dit Harry.

Je m'assois avec exaspération à ma place et ne réponds pas. Mais c'est sans compter Drago. Il m'attrape le poignet droit, et avec rapidité, il remonte la manche de mon pull. Ca y est, ils ont vu. Les os de mon poignet ressortent, mes veines sont parfaitement visibles, et mes tendons se voient. Je dégage brutalement mon bras de la poigne du Serpentard et élève la voix.

- Malefoy, bas les pattes ! Oui j'ai maigri, et alors ? C'est normal qu'une fille maigrisse quand elle fait un régime.

- Mais tu ne fais pas de régime Mione, dit Harry. Tu n'en a pas besoin.

- Potter, ne te mêle pas de ça !

- Si je m'en mêle ! s'écrie Harry. Tu ne fais pas de régime, tu as maigri de façon trop importante. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu te laisse mourir de faim !

- Harry, ce n'est pas le…

Ma voix se casse, je ne peux plus finir de crier sur mon ami, une quinte de toux me transperce les poumons.

- Hermione !

C'est Ron qui a crié. Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! s'exclame Harry.

Je ne comprends pas. Je porte la main à ma bouche et je la regarde. Du sang.

- C'est fini, murmurais-je.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Mione, il faut que…

- Monsieur Weasley, calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore. Miss Granger, vous devriez leur dire.

- Ainsi vous le saviez, dis-je.

- Je sais que vous êtes malade, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Expliquez nous.

Je soupire et raconte alors :

- Il y a un mois, j'ai pris un sort qui t'était destiné Drago. Je l'ai pris en pleine poitrine, en m'interposant entre le sort de Magie Noire et toi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me protéger entièrement, que le sortilège m'atteignait.

- Allez droit au but Granger, gronda Rogue.

- Le sort m'a fais développer une maladie grave. Je suis atteinte d'un cancer des poumons.

Je leur aurais annoncé que Voldemort était encore une fois de retour, qu'ils n'auraient pas réagis différemment. Harry, Ron et Drago ont les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de douleur. Dumbledore me regarde tristement, Remus n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris, et Rogue est toujours impassible, sauf que dans ses yeux brille une lueur de peur.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclame alors Ron. On ne meurt pas d'un cancer en un mois !

- Ron, mon faible Protego mêlé au sort de Magie Noire a fais que le cancer se développe ultra-rapidement. Je vais mourir, aujourd'hui.

- Comment le sais-tu ? me demanda Drago.

- Je le sens, et le sang qui s'écoule de ma bouche me le prouve.

- Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? murmure Harry. Tu savais que tu étais entrain de mourir, c'est pour ça que tu ne nous as rien dit.

J'acquiesce. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Il a raison. Je fais alors la seule chose que je peux faire.

- Harry, peux-tu me porter à notre Salle Commune ? J'ai si froid.

Et c'est vrai. Je sens un froid sec me glacer les membres un à un. Harry se lève, il passe un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux et me prend dans ses bras. Il s'éloigne de la table, Ron, Drago et les trois professeurs sur les talons. Harry me monte jusqu'à notre Tour, passe le portrait, m'allonge sur un des canapés et allume le feu.

- Merci Harry. Asseyez-vous, vous n'allez pas rester debout quand même.

Je me soulève un peu, Harry s'assied sur le canapé et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Drago s'assied par terre, et entoure ma taille de son bras droit, tandis qu'il prend ma main dans sa main gauche. Ron, Lupin et Dumbledore s'assoient sur des fauteuils en face du canapé, quant à Rogue, il reste debout, dans un coin sombre de la Salle Commune.

- Remus, vous pouvez me raconter l'histoire des Maraudeurs ? demandais-je faiblement.

Il sourit tristement et s'exécute. Plusieurs heures passent ainsi, puis je demande à Harry de me raconter ce que nous avions vécu depuis notre première année. A la fin de son récit, je sens que mon heure arrive.

- C'est l'heure, dis-je doucement. Harry… dans ma chambre il y a un bureau. Dans le premier tiroir du bureau… il y a six lettres… une pour chacun d'entre vous. Cette clé… ouvre le tiroir.

J'arrache de mon cou la clé d'argent qui y est attachée, et je la donne à Harry.

- Promet moi… que tu n'ouvriras ce tiroir que… lorsque je serais morte et… enterrée. Promet-le !

- Je te le promet Mione.

Je soupire, rassurée.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis fière de… vous avoir eu comme directeur… et de vous avoir… connu. Remus… bien que vous soyez un… loup-garou, l'admiration et l'amitié que… je vous porte ne… changeront pas. Je suis… heureuse de vous connaître.

Je vois leurs yeux briller. Albus, Remus, ne pleurez pas.

- Professeur Rogue, appelais-je en tendant la main vers lui.

L'irascible Maître des Potions s'approche doucement de moi et prends ma main libre dans la sienne.

- Je dois vous avouer… que vous m'effrayiez lorsque j'étais en… première année. Mais je me souviens d'une nuit de pleine Lune… près du Saule Cogneur où… un ancien mangemort et… irascible Serpentard s'est mis… entre trois inconscients Gryffondor… et… un loup-garou. Vous… nous avez sauvé la vie à… plusieurs reprises, et je ne pourrais… jamais vous remercier assez… pour ça.

Chose miraculeuse, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, Severus Rogue sourit. Un sourire empreint de tristesse et d'amertume, mais un sourire quand même. Ma main toujours dans celle de Rogue, je continue mes adieux.

- Ron… malgré toutes nos… disputes, notre amitié a surmonté tout les obstacles. Bien qu'aujourd'hui… elle ne puisse rien changer, j'ai été heureuse d'être… près de toi vieux frère.

Lui aussi a les yeux qui brillent. Sa fierté l'empêchera de pleurer devant moi. Brave Ron.

- Drago… toi le Serpentard au cœur de Gryffondor… tu es quelqu'un qui mérite d'être aimé et… entouré mieux que ce que tu ne l'as été durant ton… enfance. Mon ami… je me rends compte seulement maintenant que… tu ne sais pas à quel point ton amitié peut compter pour… moi. Si j'avais le choix entre… vivre et… mourir, je choisirais la vie… sans hésitation, pour pouvoir… te connaître par cœur… comme je connais Ron et Harry… Mon petit Serpent… ne pleures pas… je suis heureuse d'avoir eu ton… amitié.

- Décidément, il n'y a que toi pour me mettre dans un état pareil Mione, renifla en souriant Drago.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur ma joue. Je lève les yeux et vois Harry pleurer. Je lâche la main de Drago et la porte à la joue de mon ami.

- Harry… tu ne devrais pas pleurer. Tu sais… je m'en vais peut-être… mais je vous quitte heureuse… puisque vous êtes tous près de moi… Harry, grand frère… j'ai passé les meilleures années… de ma vie avec toi… Je t'en prie… ne sois pas… triste.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'avais demandé d'écrire une lettre à Sirius et de te la donner. Parce que tu savais que tu allais mourir et que tu le verrais, pleure mon ami.

- Oui… mais c'était aussi pour te permettre de… soulager ton cœur et ta conscience de ce… sentiment de culpabilité que tu gardais en toi… alors que Sirius n'est pas mort à cause de toi… mais pour toi… J'ai encore une… dernière faveur à vous… demander. Outre le fait que… je voudrais que vous ne lisiez vos lettres… qu'après mon enterrement… j'aimerais que chacun de… vous dise quelques mots à… mon enterrement… C'est possible ?

Dumbledore, Remus, Ron et Drago hochèrent la tête. Ils le feraient. Mes yeux se braquèrent sur Rogue. Viendrait-il et dirait-il quelques mots pour moi ? Il incline la tête. Il le fera, c'est un homme de parole. Harry n'a rien dis.

- Harry… tu parleras… pour moi ? Harry… s'il te plaît.

- Oui, je parlerais pour toi, dit-il, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Ma tête retombe sur les genoux de mon ami, et je souris en les regardant.

- Mon heure est arrivée. Je suis heureuse… de mourir parmi ceux… que j'aime.

Je ferme les yeux, et sens les soubresauts du corps de Harry qui pleure. Le froid me gagne, et je continue de sourire. A bientôt mes amis.

$oxo$oxo$

Et dans un dernier souffle, elle mourut. Harry pleura de plus belle, alors qu'il passait tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de celle qui fut pour lui sa petite sœur. Drago pleura en silence, sa tête blottit sur le ventre de son amie. Ron laissa couler ses larmes, la tête dans les mains, les yeux fermés. Quant aux trois adultes, aucune larme ne franchit leurs yeux, mais ceux-ci brillaient étrangement, et la lueur de vie qui y brillait avait disparu.

C'est alors qu'une chose étrange, et pour des sorciers c'est peu dire, ce passa. Une forme rayonnante s'extirpa du corps inerte d'Hermione, et ses contours (de la forme) se précisèrent. Les six hommes n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Hermione, leur Hermione était là, devant eux, leur souriant. Une lumière blanche apparut devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et un enfant de 8 ans, rayonnant, en sortit en courant.

- MIONE ! cria l'enfant sous le regard stupéfait des six hommes.

- VINCENT ! répondit le spectre lumineux de la morte, en réceptionnant dans ses bras le petit corps qui lui avait bondi dessus. Petit frère, je suis si contente ! Mais, tu es venu me chercher tout seul ?

- Non Mione, Sir arrive.

- Sir ? demanda la jeune fille spectrale en tournant son regard vers la lumière blanche.

Une silhouette se découpait dans la lumière. Elle était grande, faisant dans les 1m90, et marchait tranquillement. Quand la silhouette sortit de la lumière, tous la reconnurent, Harry et Remus les premiers.

- Sirius ?! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Salut Lunard, bonjour Harry, sourit Patmol.

- Mais… Mais…

- Oui Harry, je suis bien mort. Et je viens chercher Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit à l'adulte qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules, alors que Vincent descendait des bras de sa sœur et lui prenait la main. La nouvellement décédée passa son bras libre autour de la taille de Sirius, et regarda avec tristesse les six hommes vivants qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

- Voilà, mon voyage se termine ici, dit Hermione. Harry, Ron, ma vie s'arrête, mais la votre ne fait que commencer. Ne vivez pas dans le passé, gardez de ceux qui sont morts des souvenirs heureux, et continuez d'aller de l'avant. Drago, notre amitié est née trop tard pour que je puisse en profiter pleinement. Veilles à ce que Harry et Ron ne fassent pas de bêtises. Un Gryffondor fait tout pour se mettre dans les ennuis, c'est bien connu. Lisez vos lettres lorsque je serais enterrée. Et avec un peu de chance, si vous regardez derrière vous quand vous partirez, vous me verrez près de ma tombe.

Hermione sourit et tourna son regard chocolat sur les trois adultes.

- Remus, je ne vous oublierais jamais. Je m'en veux de vous laisser, mais on ne peut se battre contre son destin. Professeur Dumbledore, vos mots de passe sucrés et vos conseils autour d'un bonbon au citron me manqueront. J'ai été honoré de me battre à vos côtés. Professeur Rogue, je compte sur vous pour venir dire quelques sarcasmes de dernière minute à mon enterrement. Quand votre heure sera venue, je viendrais moi-même vous chercher, parole de Gryffondor !

Après sa petite tirade, Hermione baissa les yeux sur son jeune frère, puis regarda de nouveau ses amis. Vincent lâcha la main de sa sœur et alla vers la lumière blanche. Il s'arrêta devant et attendit que sa sœur finisse de dire au revoir à ses amis. Sirius se détacha de la jeune fille et alla rejoindre le jeune garçon.

- Lunard mon vieux, prends soin de mon filleul. Harry, occupes toi bien de Remus. Soignez vos blessures, et ne vivez pas avec le souvenir de la Mort, dit Patmol.

Hermione sourit chaleureusement aux six vivants et dit doucement :

- Je voudrais que vous m'enterriez près des tombes de James, Lily et Sirius. Comme ça, quand vous irez les voir, vous viendrez me dire bonjour en même temps. Et n'oubliez pas, je serais toujours près de vous. Il vous suffira de m'appeler quand vous aurez besoin de moi.

- Mione, tu viens ? appela le jeune Granger.

- J'arrive Vincent, répondit Hermione. Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais, c'est promis. Je vous aime tous, chacun de manière différente, mais ça vous le saurez plus tard. A bientôt mes amis, mes frères.

Après un dernier sourire pour les vivants, l'ex-préfète en chef se détourna et alla rejoindre Sirius et Vincent. Elle attrapa la main de son frère, et enroula son autre bras autour de la taille de Sirius.

- Sirius !

L'ancien Maraudeur se retourna.

- Oui Harry ?

- Prends soin d'Hermione, prends soin de ma petite sœur !

- Je te le promet Harry.

Hermione, Sirius et Vincent regardèrent une dernière fois Remus, Rogue, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Drago, se retournèrent et franchirent la lumière blanche. La lumière disparut, et tout les regards se tournèrent vers le visage souriant et inerte d'Hermione. Elle était partie heureuse, ils le savaient maintenant, mais cela n'empêcha pas les trois adolescents de pleurer leur amie.

$oxo$oxo$

Ils étaient tous devant le cercueil. Amis et simples connaissances sorcières. Membres de l'Ordre, professeurs et élèves de Poudlard. Ils avaient respecté sa dernière volonté ; son corps reposerait près des parents et de la stèle funéraire parrain d'Harry. L'heure pour Dumbledore, Drago, Harry, Ron, Lupin et Rogue de parler arriva. Le directeur de Poudlard commença. Il se leva et se plaça debout derrière le pupitre.

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à une jeune femme qui a eu un rôle plus ou moins important dans la vie de chacun d'entre nous. Cette jeune femme avait pour nom Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger nous a quittés il y a deux jours. C'était une élève exceptionnelle, et une puissante sorcière. Avec sa mort, la communauté magique perd une grand sorcière ; Poudlard perd une élève irréprochable ; et moi, je perds une amie, une petite-fille.

Sur ces mots, le vieux sorcier laissa la place à Remus. Le lycanthrope resta silencieux quelques instants, puis inspira à fond et commença :

- Hermione Granger était une jeune femme douée d'une intelligence rare. Je l'ai connue lors de sa troisième année, j'étais son professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione fut la première élève à découvrir ma condition de lycanthrope. Mais non contente d'être intelligente, elle était aussi d'une fiabilité à toutes épreuves. Jamais elle n'a trahit un secret confié ou découvert par ses soins. Hermione Granger était une jeune femme pleine de vie qui réussissait à redonner espoir d'un sourire. Elle… elle me manquera. Cruellement.

Une larme échappa à Lupin quand il se fut tus. Les épaules courbées, accablé de chagrin, l'adulte laissa sa place à Rogue. Des murmures surpris parcoururent l'assemblée du petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

- Oui, je sais. Severus Rogue, l'ancien mangemort, l'ex-Serpentard, vient discourir pour une enfant de moldus, une Gryffondor. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces dures paroles, le silence se fit.

- Miss Granger était une insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout, certes ; mais c'était surtout une élève à l'intelligence remarquable. Elle avait du caractère, un courage typiquement gryffondorien et une vitalité débordante. Cette sorcière avait le don de briser les carapaces, à tel point qu'elle a réussit à s'attirer ma sympathie et mon respect, choses rares, vous en conviendrez. Hermione Granger nous manquera.

Le terrifiant maître des potions s'éloigna sans aucune autre parole, laissant un auditoire sidéré. Hermione Granger était donc si importante aux yeux de Rogue pour que celui-ci fasse un discours à son enterrement ?

Ron succéda à Severus.

- Hermione Granger. La première fois que je l'ai vue, je me suis dit : "par Merlin, cette fille est une coincée et une intello !" J'avais raison au début. Mais au fil des ans, de notre amitié et de la guerre, Hermione s'est relâchée. Elle était têtue et très à cheval sur les devoirs, ce qui nous a valu, à Poudlard, de nombreuses disputes mémorables.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de ceux qui avaient assisté à ces dites disputes.

- Mais jamais je n'ai regretté l'amitié qui nous liait. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je réalise que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme une petite sœur, même si parfois elle s'apparentait plus à ma mère ou au professeur McGonagall. La douleur de cette perte mettra du temps, beaucoup de temps avant de disparaître, pour chacun d'entre nous.

Le jeune Weasley avait fini son oraison. Il regarda avec tristesse et douleur le cercueil, puis il laissa sa place à Drago.

- "Le Serpentard au cœur de Gryffondor." C'était sa définition de ma personne. Pendant cinq ans, pour moi qui avais toujours eu en admiration un père mangemort, Hermione Granger n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une nuit de notre sixième année, elle a appris que je ne voulais pas devenir comme Lucius Malefoy. A partir de ce moment-là, elle m'a littéralement harcelé pour que je rejoigne le camp de Dumbledore. A force de nous côtoyer, nous avons appris à nous connaître, et nous sommes devenus amis. Je n'avais jamais vraiment bien compris pourquoi Harry et Ron tenaient tant à elle. Aujourd'hui, je sais. Ma petite Lionne était une jeune femme formidable qui est morte à la suite d'un sort de magie noire. Si elle n'avait pas pris le sort, ce serait-elle qui parlerait pour moi. Hermione Granger a joué son rôle de courageuse et stupide Gryffondor jusqu'au bout. Elle a payé le prix de l'amitié, le prix de son courage. Mais qu'est ce que vaut la vie d'un Malefoy, d'un Serpentard ? Sûrement pas la vie d'une fille de moldus, d'une Gryffondor.

C'est sur ces paroles sages que le jeune Malefoy laissa sa place à la dernière des six personnes qu'Hermione affectionnait particulièrement. Harry prit donc place derrière le pupitre déplaçable et attendit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler tristement :

- Pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas, Hermione était une fille sérieuse et coincée qui ne savait pas s'amuser. Pour les professeurs, elle était l'élève idéale : bosseuse, d'une intelligence rare et à la mémoire sans failles. Pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione était un atout. Elle passait des heures à étudier un plan, elle pondait des stratégies d'une précision chirurgicale qui contenaient plusieurs plan B, et elle connaissait une panoplie de sorts, tous plus utiles les uns que les autres. Pour moi c'était une sœur, une confidente, un soutient.

Le jeune Potter fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Si Poudlard avait eu une Maison regroupant les qualités de ses quatre Fondateurs, Hermione y aurait été placée. Elle avait une intelligence digne de Rowena Serdaigle, une loyauté qu'Helga Poufsouffle aurait envié, elle avait un esprit rusé qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Salazar Serpentard lui-même, mais elle avait surtout un courage et une générosité Gryffondoriennes. Et c'est ce qu'elle était : une Gryffondor, de cœur et d'âme.

Harry refit une pause, laissant le temps aux personnes présentes d'assimiler ses paroles. Quand il jugea ce temps écoulé, il reprit :

- Depuis sa première année, Hermione s'était murée dans une carapace indestructible qui la protégeait de tout. Cette carapace se fissura il y a un an, à la mort de ses parents. Cette protection se brisa il y a un mois, lorsque son petit frère fut tué par un mangemort. La carapace d'Hermione vola en éclat quand le sort qui l'acheva l'atteignit. Et maintenant, elle est morte. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire à quel point son amitié et sa présence à mes côtés m'ont aidé à survivre. Sans elle, je serais mort avant même d'avoir commencé à lutter contre le Mage Noire. Sans Hermione Granger, Voldemort serait toujours là.

Un frisson de peur rétrospective parcourut l'assemblée de sorciers au nom du Mage vaincu il y a peu. Harry arrêta de parler quelques instants, puis continua :

- Elle voulait devenir professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, parce qu'elle préférait les potions et la métamorphose. Pourtant elle aurait fait un professeur extra, dans quelque branche que ce soit. Elle aurait aussi fait une bonne Auror, car son courage, sa force, sa connaissance des sorts et sa rapidité au combat en faisaient une dangereuse combattante. Voilà ce qu'elle était : une véritable Gryffondor. Que chacun se souvienne d'elle comme il l'a connu.

Ainsi se finit l'oraison funèbre de Harry Potter. La cérémonie était finie, le cercueil fut mit en terre magiquement par Dumbledore. Harry, Drago et Ron s'avancèrent vers la terre où le cercueil de leur amie avait été mis en terre, et lancèrent de concert un sort de leur crû.

Aussitôt, une stèle funéraire de marbre noir apparut. Sur sa surface, un dragon, un lion et un tigre autour d'une louve ornaient le pourtour de la stèle, alors qu'en son centre, une inscription en italique bouleversa l'assemblée :

_" A notre Hermione, _

_Une sœur, une amie que nous n'oublierons jamais._

_Repose en paix, petite Lionne."_

Un silence triste s'abattit sur l'assemblée de sorciers. Ils se recueillirent encore quelques minutes, puis se retirèrent, Harry, Ron, Drago, Severus, Remus et Albus en dernier. Se souvenant des paroles du spectre d'Hermione, les six hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et se figèrent.

Elle était là, une main posée sur la stèle de sa tombe, la lumière éclatante de son spectre lumineux rayonnant de son corps translucide. Hermione détourna la tête de sa tombe et regarda ses amis. Sous son regard chocolat, les trois adultes et les trois adolescents sentirent leur peine diminuer. Avec un dernier sourire, le spectre de la jeune morte disparut, tandis que sa voix continuait de résonner dans le petit cimetière familial de Godric's Hollow.

- A bientôt mes amis.

Quand l'écho des parole d'Hermione s'évapora, Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue quittèrent le cimetière, bientôt suivi d'Harry, Ron et Drago.

$oxo$oxo$

Les jeunes Potter, Weasley et Malefoy, ainsi que leurs trois professeurs retournèrent à Poudlard dès la fin de la cérémonie d'enterrement de leur amie. Ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de préfète en chef de leur défunte Hermione, et regardèrent avec nostalgie et tristesse la chambre impeccablement rangée de la jeune fille. Tout était à la place où la Gryffondor l'avait laissé. Harry, la gorge serrée, sortit de sous son pull la petite clé d'argent que son amie lui avait remise.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers le bureau de chêne qui avait vu sa propriétaire passer d'innombrable nuits blanches à faire ses devoirs, et inséra doucement, presque craintivement, la clé d'argent dans la serrure du premier tiroir. Avec hésitation, il tourna la clé dans la serrure, et un déclic se fit entendre. Harry ouvrit le tiroir et ses yeux émeraude tombèrent sur six enveloppes moldus. Le Gryffondor les prit et remarqua que le nom de Ronald Weasley était écrit à l'encre rouge et or, couleur de Gryffondor, sur la première enveloppe.

Harry donna chaque lettre à son destinataire, et chacun des six hommes retourna à ses appartements pour lire sa lettre en toute tranquillité.

:. x O x .:

Lorsque Ron arriva à sa chambre de préfet, il ferma sa porte à double tour, et s'assit sur son lit avant de décacheter l'enveloppe qui lui était adressée. C'est avec chagrin qu'il lut la belle écriture fine rouge et or de son amie disparue.

_" Cher Ron,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. A cet instant, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis morte pour Malefoy. Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne. J'ai pris le sort qui était destiné à Drago (oui, j'ai bien écrit DRAGO Ron !), parce que c'est mon ami. Je me suis interposée entre Drago et son père, tout comme je me serais mise entre toi et Bellatrix Lestrange, ou entre Harry et Voldemort. _

_Tu sais comment j'étais Ron, toujours à prendre la défense de mes amis, sans jamais penser aux conséquences qui me retomberaient dessus. Oui, j'étais. Parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je ne suis plus. Ne pleure pas mon ami, je serais toujours avec toi. Je te laisse sur une note un peu moins triste j'espère, car n'oublies pas que je t'aime mon frère._

_ Je t'embrasse très fort,_

_ Ta petite Mione."_

Lorsque le jeune Weasley eut fini sa lecture, les dernières larmes qu'il verserait pour la mort de son amie, selon son vœu, coulèrent.

- Adieu Hermione, je continuerai de vivre, comme tu le souhaites.

Ron s'était adressé à son amie, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Après une dernière pensée pour sa défunte camarade, le jeune homme s'allongea, la lettre serrée contre son cœur, et il s'endormit.

:. x O x .:

Quand Drago fut rentré dans sa Salle Commune, il se jeta sur un canapé vert et fixa l'enveloppe qui portait son nom un moment. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il déchira le haut de l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Il lut l'écriture rouge et argenté de son amie avec appréhension.

_"Mon Serpentard au cœur de Gryffondor,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que j'ai perdu mon combat contre le cancer qui me ronge. Durant près d'un mois j'ai lutté contre la maladie, espérant me rétablir. Mais tout au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Alors j'ai profité un maximum des moments où j'étais près de toi, d'Harry et de Ron. _

_Tu sais, la première fois que tu t'es confié à moi, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Ne te moque pas, Malefoy ! A l'heure où je t'écris ces lignes, je me rends compte que ce que je prenais pour de l'amour était en fait une très forte amitié._

_Voilà, je crois que je t'ai écris tout ce que je voulais te dire. J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas trop vite, et qu'Harry, Ron et toi deviendrez de bons amis, comme nous l'étions toi et moi. Penses à moi de temps en temps, et je ne te quitterais jamais. Ne culpabilise pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis morte, mais de la faute de Lucius. Maintenant qu'il est mort, ne te sens pas responsable de mon décès et vis ta vie._

_ Adieu mon Dragon, je t'embrasse très fort._

_ Ta petite Lionne."_

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle du Serpentard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre et refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, petite Lionne ?

La lettre de son amie serrée dans sa main, Drago s'allongea et s'endormit, ses rêves peuplés d'un regard aux yeux chocolat et d'un sourire éclatant.

:. x O x .:

Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, Remus Lupin ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, l'enveloppe à son nom dans ses mains. Décidé à savoir ce que contenait la lettre qui lui était adressée, l'adulte l'ouvrit et en retira un parchemin sur lequel il reconnut l'écriture rouge de sa défunte élève.

_"Cher Remus,_

_Comme je ne serais plus de ce monde lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je peux me permettre de vous appeler par votre prénom. Si je vous écris cette lettre, c'est pour que vous sachiez que votre... particularité ne m'a jamais effrayé. Je dois vous avouer que j'avais bien plus peur de Rogue que de vous ! Je voulais aussi vous dire combien vous m'étiez cher. _

_En tant que professeur, votre enseignement m'apporta beaucoup, surtout lorsque je devais pousser Harry et Ron à apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour combattre Voldemort et ses larves. En tant qu'ami, je savais que je pouvais venir vous voir dès que j'avais un problème ou que je me sentait triste et seule. Nos discutions étaient un plaisir et j'aimais être en votre compagnie, à discuter des sorts d'eau que l'on pouvait combiner avec des sorts de glace pour renforcer les sorts liquides._

_Vous savez, j'ai été malade de voir que je ne pouvais rien faire pour soulager votre douleur à la mort de Sirius. Je crois que vous aviez deviné que je l'aimais. Vous n'avez découvert qu'une moitié de mon cœur. Cette moitié était amoureuse de Sirius, et la deuxième moitié était amoureuse de vous. Oui, je vous aimais tout les deux, et au moment où j'écris cette lettre, c'est toujours le cas._

_On dit qu'un Gryffondor est toujours courageux, mais c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de vous dire ce que je ressentais pour vous. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais j'avais peur. Peur d'aimer à sens unique, peur de votre réaction. On dit aussi qu'un loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois. J'espère que vous trouverez une femme qui vous rendra heureux et que vous pourrez aimer, sans que le souvenir de mes aveux ne vous gâchent la vie. Prenez soin de vous et d'Harry, je vous en prie._

_ Adieu Remus, puissiez-vous trouver le bonheur._

_ Hermione Granger"_

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, Remus reposa la lettre sur son bureau et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Ses épaules tressautèrent, et son corps fut secouer de sanglots silencieux, seuls témoins d'un cœur brisé.

- Oh Hermione, cette femme je l'avais déjà trouvé. C'étais toi. Je t'aime.

Les pleurs du loup-garou redoublèrent, extériorisant sa douleur.

:. x O x .:

Severus Rogue venait de claquer la porte de ses appartements derrière lui. S'affalant dans un fauteuil de cuir bordeaux, l'irascible Maître des Potions fit apparaître un verre de whisky, la lettre d'Hermione dans les mains. Il avait reconnu l'écriture verte et argent, se doutant que la Miss-je-sais-tout avait choisi cette couleur à dessein. Rogue sortit de l'enveloppe le parchemin qui s'y trouvait, et le lut.

_"Professeur Rogue,_

_Maintenant que je n'existe plus, je puis me permettre de vous appeler Severus. Je dois vous avouer que vous me terrorisiez jusqu'à ma troisième année, avant que vous ne vous mettiez entre Harry, Ron et moi et le loup-garou. J'avais le plus grand respect pour vous et votre merveilleuse intelligence. J'aimais vos cours, votre manière de préparer une potion, et même vos sarcasmes. J'y aurais répondu, si Ron et Harry ne me donnaient pas de coups de coude dans les côtes à chaque fois que je voulais répliquer. _

_Le Choixpeau a dû se tromper de Maison. Pour devenir un espion de Dumbledore et infiltrer les mangemorts jusque devant Voldemort, il fallait beaucoup de courage. Gryffondor vous aurait accueilli avec honneur, bien que je doive admettre que le vert et l'argent vous aillent mieux que le rouge et l'or. _

_Je sais que vous regrettez d'avoir été mangemort, et je le comprends. Vous avez rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion pour racheter vos fautes. Nous avons gagné, Voldemort a été exterminé, les mangemorts sont à Azkaban, la Marque de votre honte, de votre erreur passée a disparu. Mon ami, tout le monde vous a pardonné vos erreurs, le seul qui ne vous ait pas pardonné, c'est vous-même._

_Severus, j'ai appris à vous considérer comme un ami lorsque j'ai compris que vous étiez notre allié dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Faites la paix avec vous-même, il n'y a plus que vous qui soyez en guerre._

_ Adieu Severus, mon ami. Puissiez-vous vous pardonner._

_ Votre insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout."_

Sa lecture et son verre achevés, Severus laissa tomber la lettre d'Hermione sur ses genoux, et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, le directeur de Serpentard pleura.

:. x O x .:

Harry venait d'entrer dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, le cœur déchiré et l'âme en peine. Il regarda sans la voir l'enveloppe sur laquelle était tracé en lettres rouge et or son nom. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme se décida à lire. Il déchira l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin qu'elle contenait, puis se mit à lire.

_"Mon très cher Harry,_

_Je ne ferais plus parti de ton monde lorsque tu liras cette lettre. Si je te connais aussi bien que je le prétends, alors, tu auras mal au cœur, tu te demanderas pourquoi est-ce que je suis morte pour Malefoy, tu te diras que même mort, Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de te porter un dernier coup. Mais ce coup n'est pas fatal, et je t'interdit de te laisser mourir à cause de moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir dépérir de là où je suis désormais._

_Harry, les sept années que j'ai passé près de toi, malgré nos disputes, malgré la guerre, et malgré la mort de ma famille, ont été les meilleurs années de ma vie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre près de toi, comme les sept années que nous avons passé ensemble, j'aurais voulu être la marraine de tes enfants et de ceux de Ginny (oui je suis au courant, n'oublies pas que je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout !). Mais cela m'est désormais impossible. En contre partie, je reverrais mes parents, mon frère, Sirius, et je connaîtrais enfin tes parents. _

_J'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux de moi, parce que je préfèrerais amplement être avec toi, Ron et Drago, qu'avec tes parents ! Excuse-moi de dire ça, mais je préfèrerais être vivante. En parlant de tes parents, je leur dirais combien ils te manquent, et je donnerais ta lettre à Sirius. _

_Sirius… Savais-tu que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Quand il est tombé derrière le voile, j'ai songé à le traversé, comme toi, et comme toi, je ne croyais pas à sa mort. Mais je me suis dit qu'un mort suffisait, que tu venais de perdre ton parrain et que perdre ta meilleure amie serait au-dessus de tes forces. Alors j'ai refoulé la douleur de mon cœur au plus profond de mon être, et je me suis tenue prête à t'épauler. _

_Mais tu ne me laissais pas approcher ton cœur, tu ne voulais pas partager ta tristesse et ton chagrin. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour t'aider, mais je crois que la Miss-je-sais-tout que j'étais ne t'a été d'aucune utilité cette fois là. Ne désespère pas mon frère. Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Tu guériras avec le temps, ton cœur cicatrisera et toi et Ginny aurez de beaux enfants, j'en suis sûre. Je te laisse mon ami, mon frère, j'ai une dernière lettre à écrire. Prends soin de toi et de Remus. Lui aussi je l'aimais. S'il te plaît, devient ami avec Drago, vous souffrez tout les deux de la même douleur. Essaie aussi de devenir l'ami de Severus, il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être et a besoin d'amis, malgré ses dires. Soit fort et courageux mon frère, tu es un Gryffondor, sois-en fière !_

_Je t'embrasse très fort. Ne m'oublies pas, et saches que je t'aimerais toujours grand frère._

_ Adieu Harry, je t'attendrais._

_ Ta Mione."_

Harry pleurait en silence à la fin du parchemin. Il s'allongea sur le dos, la lettre de sa défunte amie serrée contre son cœur.

- Petite sœur, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Adieu Mione, quand mon heure sera venu, j'espère que tu viendras me chercher.

Harry se tut et ferma les yeux, se rappelant les sept années qu'il avait passé avec Hermione et Ron.

:. x O x .:

Dumbledore était retourné à son bureau. Il emprunta l'escalier tournant, entra dans son bureau et alla s'asseoir derrière sa table de travail. Le vieux directeur regarda avec attention l'encre dont Hermione s'était servie pour écrire son nom. Selon l'angle de vue, l'encre prenant une teinte rouge et or, vert et argent, noir et jaune ou bleu et bronze.

- Selon la lumière, l'encre prend la couleur de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Cette encre doit être une invention de Miss Granger, n'est ce pas Fumseck ? demanda Dumbledore à son phénix qui venait de se percher sur l'épaule de son maître.

L'oiseau mythique frotta sa tête contre la joue du professeur, et celui-ci sourit doucement. Albus ouvrit l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée, et lut le parchemin qu'il en sortit, Fumseck semblant lire lui aussi. Lorsque le vieillard eut fini sa lecture, il sourit tristement, tandis que son phénix pleurait. Puis, Fumseck déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Il vola au-dessus de Poudlard, chantant dans la nuit chaude de ce mois de juillet. Dumbledore sourit.

:. x O x .:

Le chant du phénix s'insinua dans le château. Ceux qui dormaient se réveillèrent, et chacun sentit l'espoir revenir dans son cœur, en même temps que la mélopée se faisait entendre.

$oxo$oxo$

Les vacances d'été étaient passées, la Répartition et le discours de bienvenu de Dumbledore également. Le banquet venait de se terminer, et le vieux directeur se leva, frappa dans ses mains, et la décoration de la Grande Salle changea. A la place des longs drapeaux aux couleurs des quatre Maisons de Poudlard, des banderoles noires apparurent. Un silence étonné se fit dans la salle, les élèves ne comprenant pas que cette rentrée sans menace à Tête de Serpent, soit une rentrée de deuil.

- Chers élèves, je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Il y a trois mois, une bataille fit rage dans le parc de Poudlard. Voldemort et ses mangemorts nous attaquaient.

Un frisson rétrospectif de peur parcourut l'assemblée, tandis que Dumbledore continuait de parler.

- Ce jour-là, Poudlard perdit trois de ses enseignants : Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, Filius Flitwick, professeur d'enchantement et Justine Bibine, professeur de vol. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter leur remplaçant : Harry Potter sera votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Drago Malefoy remplacera le professeur Flitwick et Ronald Weasley sera votre professeur de vol.

Des acclamations enthousiastes jaillirent dans la Grande Salle, mais elle se turent rapidement quand les élèves remarquèrent l'air grave de leurs professeurs.

- La guerre nous a ravi des êtres chers, commença Albus. En plus de trois professeurs, Poudlard a perdu il y a deux mois sa meilleure élève, Hermione Granger.

Des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre, alors que les banderoles noires se couvraient d'une photo d'Hermione qui souriait doucement aux gens présents dans la Grande Salle.

- Hermione Granger est morte d'un cancer du poumon, à la suite d'un sort de Magie Noire, continua Dumbledore. Elle avait laissé une lettre dans laquelle elle me demandait de lire le passage le plus important. Voici ce qu'il dit :

_" Les sept années que j'ai passé à Poudlard ont été les plus heureuses de ma vie. Moi, Hermione Granger, moi qui était une fille de moldus, j'étais déchirée entre deux mondes. J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à mentir à mes parents et à mon frère, leur cachant que Voldemort, un sorcier fou, menaçait de détruire les mondes moldu et sorcier. Pour eux, ma vie était tranquille, c'était celle d'une adolescente normale._

_Mais c'était faux. En tant que meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et Sang de bourbe, ma vie était constamment en danger. Malgré la guerre extérieur et celle entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, un Lion et un Serpent se sont liés d'amitié. Drago Malefoy et moi sommes devenus amis lors de notre sixième année. Nous ne l'avons jamais montré, parce que Voldemort était toujours là, et Drago risquait sa vie. _

_Puis la bataille finale eut lieu, mon jeune frère se fit assassiner par un mangemort qui voulait me déstabiliser. Pauvre Avery, il ne tuera plus jamais, j'ai été plus rapide que lui. Mais maintenant, la guerre est terminée. La vie peu commencer pour vous, premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes année. Pour vous les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes année, elle continue. _

_Serpentard et Gryffondor… Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, ces deux Maisons n'ont plus aucunes raisons de se battre. C'est à cause de leur guerre incessante et des préjugés contre les enfants de moldus qui ont créé ces rivalités, que Voldemort a pu dominer le monde sorcier. Ne faites pas la même erreur que vos prédécesseurs. Maintenant que vous avez la vie devant vous, profitez-en pour apprendre à connaître ceux qui autrefois, étaient vos ennemis._

_Gryffondor, Serpentard, vous avez entre vos mains les moyens de construire un avenir où les rivalités entre vos deux Maisons n'existeront plus, où la paix et l'amitié seraient plus importante qu'une question d'origine ou de sang. Prenez exemple sur Harry, Ron et Drago. Un Potter et un Weasley, ami avec un Malefoy. Deux Gryffondor, ami avec un Serpentard._

_Elèves de Poudlard ; Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, l'avenir du monde sorcier et votre futur vous appartient. Ne les gâchez pas."_

A la fin de sa lecture, Dumbledore se tut, laissant ses paroles imprégner les esprits des élèves et des professeurs. Alors que ceux-ci assimilaient ce que leur directeur venait de leur lire, Fumseck entra dans la Grande Salle par une fenêtre. L'oiseau fit le tour de la salle en volant, chantant une mélodie d'espoir que six hommes connaissaient bien.

En plein milieu de la mélopée du phénix, une lumière blanche venue du ciel éclaira un point précis juste en face de la table des professeurs. Subjugués et étonnés par ce phénomène étrange, personne ne dit mot. La lumière disparut, et un spectre rayonnant resta. Chacun reconnut la jeune fille qui était sur les photos, en particulier six professeurs.

- Hermione, murmurèrent ils en chœur.

Le spectre leur sourit tristement après avoir vu les photos de son vivant.

- Je suis revenue m'assurer que vous ne faisiez pas de bêtises, dit doucement le spectre. Ron, ne parle pas tout de suite de tes matchs aux premières année. Et surtout ne leur dit pas que Harry et toi avez failli vous tuez une bonne centaine de fois, ils seraient cloués au sol de peur. Drago, tu feras un excellent prof d'enchantement. N'utilise pas de sortilèges de torture si tes élèves n'arrivent pas à lancer un sort du premier coup ! Harry, si un jour on m'avait dit que tu finirais prof de métamorphose, j'aurais pris pour un mangemort celui qui me l'aurait dit. Tu seras un merveilleux professeur. N'oublies pas tout ce que nous avons appris grand frère.

Les élèves de chaque année regardaient avec émerveillement le spectre parler à leurs professeurs. Soudain, un flash de lumière illumina la Grande Salle et un spectre lumineux d'enfant courut vers Hermione.

- Mione ! Si' n'arrête pas de me courir après ! se plaignit l'enfant en s'arrêtant devant le spectre de la jeune fille.

- Vincent, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? soupira Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Rien, j't'assure !

A ce moment, un éclair doré vint frapper le sol derrière Vincent qui alla se réfugier derrière les jambes d'Hermione. Dès que la lumière aveuglante eut disparu, chacun comprit pourquoi l'enfant s'était cacher derrière la jeune fille. Un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et un peu roussi, la chemise débraillée et le regard fou avançait d'un air menaçant vers l'enfant.

- Sirius, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione.

- Ton… ton espèce de… ton stupide petit frère n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre des pétards dans mes poches et sous mon oreiller pendant que je faisais la sieste ! Tu as le résultat en face de toi ! grogna l'homme.

Le spectre de la défunte Gryffondor se tourna vers celui du jeune garçon.

- "Rien j't'assure !", imita Hermione, sarcastique. Tu te fous de qui Vincent ? Assume un peu tes bêtises, et laisse moi finir ce que je suis venue faire ici. Tu viendras réclamer ma protection après !

Le jeune Granger s'écarta de sa sœur, et se tint tranquille le temps que la jeune fille règle son affaire. Une enveloppe apparut dans la main d'Hermione qui fit le tour de la table des professeurs pour la donner à son meilleur ami.

- Harry, tes parents m'ont donné cette lettre pour toi. Ils m'ont demander de te dire à quel point ils étaient fiers de toi et heureux de te voir enfin libre de pouvoir être toi. Tiens.

L'ancienne Gryffondor tendit la lettre au jeune Potter. Dès que Harry toucha l'enveloppe, la lettre se matérialisa, et il la rangea dans sa poche, ému. Hermione se tourna vers Remus, se pencha, et l'embrassa. Pour l'homme, ce n'était qu'un souffle de vent, mais il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- Remus, une moitié de mon cœur vous est acquise, l'autre appartient, comme vous le savez, à Sirius. Ne vivez pas de le passé, allez de l'avant. Professeur Dumbledore, dit elle en s'approchant du vieil homme. Vous me manquerez beaucoup.

Et le spectre passa ses bras transparent autour du cou du directeur, avant de se détourner vers Rogue.

- Severus mon ami, je peux lire dans votre cœur que vous vous êtes presque pardonné. Ceci achèvera peut-être votre œuvre.

Hermione se pencha sur le Maître des Potions et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

- Mon petit Serpentard au cœur de Gryffondor, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Vis ta vie, et ne pense plus à ce que tu étais, mais à ce que tu es. Tu n'es pas ton père, et ne le sera jamais. Ne te culpabilise pas pour rien mon ami, dit la jeune fille en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune Malefoy, et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ron, vieux frère, dit Hermione d'une voix claironnante en posant ses mains translucides sur les épaules du jeune Weasley. Essaye de ne pas te tuer pendant un de tes cours de vol, t'as maladresse n'est pas immortelle !

Comme pour Drago, Hermione embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue, puis elle se tourna vers Harry. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Grand frère, tu trouveras quelque chose qui te fera sûrement plaisir dans la lettre de tes parents. J'ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie près de toi. Je vais bientôt retourner auprès de James et Lily. Tu veux que je leur dise quelque chose ?

- Dis-leur que je les aime, et qu'ils me manquent, comme toi et Sirius me manquez.

Hermione sourit doucement, caressa la joue de son meilleur ami et l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner de l'autre côté de la table des professeurs. Avec grâce elle se tourna vers les élèves et leur dit :

- Elèves de Poudlard, Voldemort n'est plus, vous avez la vie devant vous. Désormais, vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, enfin, dans une certaine mesure, sourit elle. Profitez de votre jeunesse pour ceux qui, comme moi, Harry, Ron ou Drago, n'ont pas pu le faire. Cessez de vous battre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, car la guerre, aussi terrible fut-elle, m'a appris une chose : que l'union fait la force et que la devise des psychopathes qui veulent contrôler le monde est "diviser pour mieux régner".

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

- Bon ok, je vous l'accorde, ça fait deux choses, mais vous m'avez comprise. Soyez amis, et vous verrez que la vie sera nettement plus simple.

- Mione ? interrompit une petite voix.

- Oui Vince ?

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui petit frère, sourit Hermione.

- Alors rentrons chez nous, fit le petit garçon, en prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

Sirius s'approcha du frère et de la sœur, et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la serrant contre lui.

- Oui, rentrons chez nous, dit le spectre de la rouge et or.

Une lumière blanche apparut dans la Grande Salle, et Hermione, Vincent et Sirius se dirigèrent vers elle. Avant d'entrer dans la lumière, les trois spectres se retournèrent vers les élèves et les professeurs qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.

- Lunard, prends soin de mon filleul. Harry, occupes-toi bien de Remus, vous méritez d'être heureux, dit Sirius avec un sourire amical.

Un signe de tête de Lupin et du jeune Potter lui suffit. Hermione avait encore quelques mots à dire aux élèves, histoire de bien faire entrer dans les crânes de piaf de tout ces cornichons ce qu'elle voulait leur faire comprendre.

- La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, surtout lorsque l'on est libre de choisir sa destinée. Continuer à vous entre-tuer comme Serpentard et Gryffondor le font depuis la création de cette école, ce serait insulter ceux qui sont morts pour que vous puissez vivre dans un monde libre. Maintenant nous vous quittons, en espérant que vous ayez compris mon message. Adieu Poudlard, adieu mes amis, mes frères.

- N'oubliez jamais ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour vous, dit alors Vincent Granger. Bien que je sois heureux d'être de nouveau avec ma sœur, je trouve cruel qu'elle soit morte alors que ses amis sont vivants. La mort à beaucoup d'avantages, mais la tristesse que nous avons d'avoir quitté nos amis, notre famille, nous ronge jusqu'à leur mort. On peut y aller maintenant, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, sourit le jeune garçon.

Les trois spectres franchirent la lumière et disparurent pour toujours, ne vivant plus que dans le cœur et les souvenirs de ceux qui les ont connu. La voix d'Hermione continua de résonner dans la Grande Salle un moment encore.

- Harry, je suis fière de toi.

:. x O x .: Epilogue :. x O x .:

Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'Hermione était morte, et tout ceux à qui elle avait laissé une lettre étaient venus sur sa tombe en ce jour anniversaire. Harry et sa femme Ginny, ainsi que leurs deux enfants, une fillette de 5 ans et un petit garçon de 6 ans, Drago, Ron et sa femme Lavande, Albus, Remus et Severus étaient dans le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Harry appela ses enfants :

- Sirius, Hermione, venez ici. Calmez-vous et écoutez ce qui va être dit. Drago, je te laisse parler pour nous tous, je crois que notre Ministre de la Magie s'en sortira très bien, sourit malicieusement le jeune Potter.

- Très drôle Harry.

Drago s'éclaircit la voix et commença à parler.

- Il y a 7 ans jours pour jours, tu nous as quitté. Aujourd'hui, nous venons te rendre hommage, tous ensemble, comme chaque année. De là où tu es, tu dois savoir qu'Harry est toujours prof de métamorphose, que Ron est devenu une star du Quidditch après avoir été prof de vol pendant trois ans. Tu dois savoir que Remus est toujours prof de DCFM, brisant ainsi le mythe du poste maudit, et que Severus est encore le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Tu dois aussi savoir qu'Albus est encore et toujours le directeur, et que moi, un Malefoy, suis devenu le Ministre de la Magie.

Un silence tomba sur le petit cimetière, et Drago reprit :

- Je voulais te faire ériger une statue, mais Severus m'a fait remarquer que même si tu étais une Miss-je-sais-tout, tu n'avais pas la grosse tête. Alors nous avons décider de venir, et de t'amener Hermione et Sirius Potter. J'espère que tu es heureuse là-haut, et que tu viendras nous chercher quand notre heure sera venue.

- Tonton Dray, appela une voix flûtée.

- Oui Mione ?

- A qui tu parles ?

- A une vieille amie, répondit le jeune Malefoy.

- Si tu veux, nous allons te raconter l'histoire d'Hermione Granger et de Sirius Black, intervint Harry, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Qui sont Hermione Granger et Sirius Black, papa ? demanda le petit Sirius.

- Nous allons vous raconter, dit Ron, en s'asseyant par terre.

Tout le monde l'imita, et les anciens de Poudlard s'assirent en cercle autour de la tombe de leur amie.

- Il y a de cela 14 ans…

Ainsi Harry, Ron, Ginny, Drago, Severus, Remus, Albus et Lavande racontèrent l'histoire d'Hermione, la courageuse Gryffondor et de Sirius, l'intrépide animagus.

Pendant ce temps, du haut de leur immortalité, James et Lily Potter, Hermione Granger et Sirius Black contemplaient avec un sourire ceux qu'ils avaient quitté.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Voilà, mon premier one-shot est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Une petite review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé me ferai plaisir.

A la prochaine !

Séléné.


End file.
